


come up here where it's warm

by demonglass



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Holding Hands, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and cuddles ofc, basically i saw huddling for warmth was a tag and went cool need me some o dat, but the concept for this was literally just: finally some good fucking sleep, could be read as platonic, i wrote this in school instead of working lmao, or like...pre-relationship, they just love each other it doesn't matter what way honestly, they're in an exchange program woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass
Summary: Seoul in the winter might take its toll on Chan, but Felix brings the warmth of the sun with him wherever he goes, and he's more than enough to keep Chan warm in spite of the cold.





	come up here where it's warm

**Author's Note:**

> yet another thing i wrote instead of working on either of my ongoing skz fics! oops!

Two days ago Chan’s watch finally broke on him. Tired of putting up with his fidgeting, the band holding it together came detached from the little digital clock, and he’s been so busy he hasn’t had a chance to try and piece it back together. As a result, he now has no idea what time it is. The last he checked his phone before putting it away to charge, it was a little after midnight, and it’s either only been thirty minutes or so, or it’s been well over an hour. This time of night, when it’s perpetually dark and the only sounds around are those of the floorboards settling downstairs or the old radiators creaking down the hall, it’s hard to tell.

Chan is tired, so tired his eyes burn when he blinks, but his project isn’t done yet, so sleep remains just out of his reach. His fingers are stiff, feel almost numb from work, and he’s frozen in his seat, back rigid because if he slumps over he just _knows_ he won’t be able to fight back exhaustion. If he just pushes himself a little harder, coaxes a bit more out of his brain for the night, maybe he can finish. Maybe he’ll finally be happy with the product. The end is just a little farther ahead, he just needs to get a little farther along. _Just a little bit more_.

Footsteps in the hallway pull his eyes up from his desk, away from his laptop and the papers scattered around it. He turns to squint through the darkness at the closed door at the end of his room and when he moves his hands, a pencil rolls freely off the edge to land on the floor with a sharp thud. He bends stiffly, numb from his head to his toes, to pick it up, and the floor is a shock of cold against his fingers. The door squeaks open as he rights himself in his chair.

“Chan?” Felix’s voice is quiet, soft against the overwhelming silence of the night.

Chan tries to speak only to find his throat is scratchy and dry, and he has to cough a little before any sound will come out. “Felix, what’s up?”

Felix steps through the doorway and into the very edges of yellow light spilling from Chan’s desktop lamp. He has a blanket draped across his shoulders, one hand clutching part of it tight to his chest. He looks blearily at Chan, like he’s just woken up. “The heat went out,” he says, taking a step closer. “A while ago, I think.”

Chan blinks. Did it really? He thinks of the icy floor, of the deafening silence, of the numbness overwhelming his body. Felix takes another few steps forward and comes to a stop beside Chan. He reaches out the hand not caught in his blanket and presses it to Chan’s cheek. It’s warm. So warm that Chan finally realizes how cold the rest of him is.

“You’re freezing,” Felix murmurs. He tugs the blanket from his shoulders and wraps it carefully around Chan instead. “How long have you been working?”

“What time is it?” Chan shivers in spite of the blanket, unable to ignore the cold anymore.

“Like two something.” Felix leans over the back of Chan’s chair and folds his arms around him, squeezing a little. He tucks his head against the back of Chan’s neck. Small spots of warmth bloom on Chan’s cold skin.

The numbers run together in Chan’s brain, but he know well enough how long he’s been working. “A few hours,” he says, making it sound like less than it is because he knows Felix’s worries.

Felix makes a small noise at the back of his throat and Chan feels it thrum against his shoulder. “You should get some sleep,” he says gently. Chan can hear the tiredness in Felix’s voice. “Peak productivity was a while ago.”

“I know.” He does, but it hasn’t stopped him before. “I just have a little more left.”

“ _Chan_ ,” Felix breathes, arms tightening around him, “you need to sleep. It’ll still be here in the morning. When you can actually feel your fingers.”

“But-”

“This isn’t Australia,” Felix cuts him off before he can spew another excuse. “It’s almost twenty below outside right now. It’s too cold for this.” In his chiding, Felix’s hands wander down Chan’s sides to find his wrists, his palms. Felix’s own hands are too small to cover Chan’s, but he links their fingers together and squeezes, encouraging warmth and movement back into them. Chan’s protests slowly start to die on his tongue. The cold is biting, but Felix and the blanket are nothing but soft and warm, and the urge to sink into them grows stronger as Chan’s laptop screen goes dark from disuse. Suddenly all that illuminates the room is the yellow lamp just an arm’s reach away, and Chan itches to cut its power.

“Come on,” Felix all but whispers. He draws away from Chan and the cold creeps in on him immediately. He stands almost without realizing, chasing the warmth. Felix sighs, relieved by the lack of resistance, and tugs him closer. He lets one of Chan’s hands go to fix the blanket around Chan’s shoulders. “I was gonna stay here, if that’s all right. It’s too cold to be alone.”

Chan nods, still half numb. “Yeah, of course.” The last thing he wants is for Felix to leave. A small smile lights up Felix’s face, and Chan can feel his eyes shining even after he flicks the lamp off.

In the new darkness of the room, Chan leads Felix across the floor to the edge of his bed. Felix, hand still tight around Chan’s, follows blindly, but easily, trusting. Chan can’t help but feel that the best part of this exchange program has been reconnecting with Felix, growing closer than they’d been back home. It makes the long, cold nights bearable, to know that Felix is always there, just a room away. That sometimes, when one of them can’t (or won’t) sleep, the other is never too far away to seek out. It makes it easier to breathe, keeps a little bit of the sunshine from home in his life, even though it’s an ocean away.

Chan pulls back the mountain of blankets and crawls up onto the bed, Felix in tow. As Chan finds his pillow and leans down against it, he pulls Felix across the mattress into him. Felix fumbles a bit in the dark, but he keeps a hand on Chan until they’re both settled in and can pull the covers up, bury themselves in them.

As Chan tucks the blankets tightly around both their shoulders, Felix nuzzles his cheek against Chan’s chest, and a warmth unrelated to his body heat unwinds loosely behind Chan’s ribs. He tucks his head and places a light kiss against Felix’s forehead, his hair tickling Chan’s nose. Felix makes a soft, contented sound, and grasps for one of Chan’s hands in the dark. When he finds what he’s looking for, he rolls over so he’s tucked into Chan, then pulls Chan’s arm over his waist to hold near his ribs. Chan smiles lightly and nestles against Felix’s back, the cold and his unfinished project forgotten as warmth spreads through him. He squeezes Felix’s middle once, reassuring, and lets his eyes fall shut. In the morning there will be more work to be done, more cold to face without the heat of another body held close, but for now, none of that matters. For now, Chan sleeps. And it is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet!! i hope u liked it!!


End file.
